Todo el continente sabe
by Leeris
Summary: Todo el continente sabe muchas cosas sobre unas cuantas personas: verdades, mentiras y cosas que no todo el continente sabe. Diversos one-short.
1. Piruletas

Aclaración 1: ni La leyenda del Caballero Sol (novelas y manha) ni sus personajes me pertenecen, blabla, cosas que todos sabemos, blabla.

Aclaración 2: sobre la Leyenda del Caballero Sol he leído unas cuantas versiones, tanto en inglés como en castellano, y a parte de pequeñas diferencias en los nombres de los personajes me he encontrado con una gran diferencia: dependiendo del grupo tenemos o bien un Dios o bien una Diosa de la Luz. Como no sé chino, no tengo ni idea de si se trata de una divinidad masculina, de una femenina o si su trastorno de personalidad también es sexual. Así que para mí, me quedo con la versión de que es una Diosa, porque me gusta más.

* * *

**Todo el Continente Sabe**

_1. Piruletas_

En este mundo donde los dioses existen, todo el mundo sabe que las religiones se inventaron para que pudieran rivalizar entre ellos. Y todo el mundo en este continente sabe que una de las religiones más conocidas y antiguas es la de la Diosa de la Luz.

Como todo el continente sabe la Iglesia de la Diosa de la Luz se divide en el Templo Sagrado y en el Salón de la Luz. Y como todo el continente sabe, el Templo Sagrado es la fuerza armada de la Iglesia de la Diosa de la Luz, cuyos Caballeros Santos se encargan de mantener la paz y el orden entre los hijos de la Diosa. Y como todo el continente sabe, los caballeros de esta iglesia están comandados por doce Capitanes Caballeros Santos, cada uno con una personalidad y características únicas y definitorias, que se han ido pasando de generación en generación desde los primeros Caballeros Santos. Y de eso hace ya treinta y ocho generaciones.

Como todo el continente sabe, el líder del Templo Sagrado y de los Caballeros Santos, además de portavoz de la Diosa de la Luz, es el Caballero Sol.

Todo el continente sabe muchas cosas sobre el Caballero Sol: es un hombre apuesto, de cabellos dorados, ojos azul cielo, piel blanca, deslumbrante sonrisa, es benevolente a más no poder, elegante y, en una palabra, perfecto.

Pero no todo el continente sabe **todo** sobre **este** Caballero Sol. Y estas personas, que conocen cosas sobre el Caballero Sol que no todo el continente sabe, se sienten orgullosas de este conocimiento y lo guardan con orgullo.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

Era una tarde soleada y tranquila en un barrio acomodado de la Ciudad Capullo de Hoja.

A pesar de no pertenecer al barrio más exclusivo se enorgullecía de poseer la mejor tienda de dulces y golosinas de la ciudad. Cada día acudían hasta su establecimiento madres con sus hijos, criados para comprar dulces a sus jóvenes amos, muchachos que querían agasajar a sus enamoradas, incluso caballeros y sacerdotisas acudían por sus dulces. Sí, se sentía orgulloso.

El sonido de las campanillas indicó que un nuevo cliente había llegado.

-Bienvenido.- Saludó.

El recién llegado no dijo nada, simplemente devolvió el saludo con un gesto de la mano y se colocó tras los clientes que había antes que él, esperando su turno.

Los otros clientes lanzaban miradas recelosas. Y no era de extrañar. Llevaba una capa gris que le cubría todo el cuerpo y la capucha tan baja que le ocultaba el rostro.

El dueño sonrió para sí mismo. Aunque ocultara su identidad le reconoció de inmediato. Llevaba años acudiendo a su establecimiento. Era uno de sus mejores clientes. Aún recorvaba el día que pudo vislumbrar brevemente su rostro oculto por la capucha. Y los recelos que le causaba el, hasta entonces, misterioso cliente, desaparecieron. Ya que todo el continente sabía quien era él.

-Gracias por esperar, ¿qué desea?- preguntó fingiendo que no lo reconocía.

-Deme la piruleta de fresa más grande que tenga.- respondió la voz de un hombre joven.

-Será una moneda de plata.

El encapuchado pagó, inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se marchó.

-Gracias por su visita- le despidió sonriendo.

Cuando hubo salido de la tienda, el dueño dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Que nadie lo malinterprete. Para él era un orgullo tener a esa persona como cliente. Pero le ponía nervioso tener que tratar con él. Ya que, como todo el continente sabe, su forma de hablar puede ser… uhm… algo rebuscada ya que sólo elogios hacia la Diosa de la Luz salen de su boca. Por eso, cuando se marchaba se sentía aliviado. Y agradecido con esa persona por el enorme esfuerzo que hacía siempre por hablarle de una manera simple y sencilla para que él, simple ciudadano, pudiera entenderle. Y también se sentía honrado de que tal ilustre personaje eligiera su establecimiento. Pero, sobre todo, se sentía orgulloso de conocer algo que no todo el continente sabe: al Caballero Sol le encantan las piruletas de fresa.

Piruletas. Fin.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! Aquí volvemos para llenar un poco el fandom con la segunda historia de LSK en castellano (aplausos de fondo). Serán unos cuantos capítulos cortos. Lo que aún no sé ni cuántos serán ni cuándo estarán, ya que aún están en proceso de producción.

Ahora, unas palabras de Sol:

-Alabada sea la Diosa de la Luz que me ha concedido la dicha de poder conocer a estas queridas hermanas. Espero que la benevolente Diosa de la Luz nos permita volvernos a reunir en hermandad para dedicar palabras de alabanza en su honor. (Muchas gracias a chicaalterego, Shiro, KuwaNeko, Nekolandia, Sirae y Rina por vuestros comentarios en "La maldición de la Bella Durmiente". Sinceramente, pensaba que no recibiría ninguno. Chicas, vosotras sois la prueba de que hay lectores en español).

Nos vemos en el siguiente


	2. Rumores

_2. Rumores_

En este mundo donde los dioses existen, todo el mundo sabe que las religiones se inventaron para que pudieran rivalizar entre ellos. Y todo el mundo en este continente sabe que una de las religiones más conocidas y antiguas es la de la Diosa de la Luz.

Como todo el continente sabe la Iglesia de la Diosa de la Luz se divide en el Templo Sagrado y en el Salón de la Luz. Y como todo el continente sabe, el Templo Sagrado es la fuerza armada de la Iglesia de la Diosa de la Luz, cuyos Caballeros Santos se encargan de mantener la paz y el orden entre los hijos de la Diosa. Y como todo el continente sabe, los caballeros de esta iglesia están comandados por doce Capitanes Caballeros Santos, cada uno con una personalidad y características únicas y definitorias, que se han ido pasando de generación en generación desde los primeros Caballeros Santos. Y de eso hace ya treinta y ocho generaciones.

Como todo el continente sabe, el Caballero Tormenta es uno de los miembros de la facción de los Buenos y Cálidos de los Caballeros Santos. Y aunque forme parte de esta facción no es ningún santo precisamente.

Todo el continente sabe que es una persona despreocupada, que ama la libertad y no es suficientemente respetuoso con las reglas. Por eso es normal que se salte el trabajo, que desobedezca a su líder, el Caballero Sol, e incluso que lidere grupos revolucionarios. Pero lo que mejor define al Caballero Tormenta es su cabello azul y su pícara sonrisa.

Pero además, todo el continente sabe que el Caballero Tormenta es un casanova, y no se preocupa en ocultarlo: ni las más jóvenes doncellas ni las más maduras matronas escapan de sus guiños coquetos ni de sus palabras pícaras. ¡Sólo la Diosa de la Luz sabe cuántas mujeres han pasado por su cama!

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

Las calles estaban llenas de mujeres. No es que usualmente no hubiera féminas en ellas, sino que ese día había más de lo normal. También había escotes más pronunciados. ¿La razón? Era el turno del Pelotón Tormenta de patrullar las calles, y ese día su capitán encabezaba a sus hombres.

-¡Kyaaaaa!- gritaron a coro un grupo de jóvenes al recibir un beso aéreo del Caballero Tormenta. Luego empezaron a discutir sobre a quién iba dirigido.

Guiño. Guiño. Giño. Sonrisa. Guiño. Beso.

Tormenta iba dejando a su paso un reguero de mujeres embobadas y algún que otro hombre celoso.

"Habitación. Habitación. Habitación. Quiero mi habitación"

Tormenta parpadeó un par de veces para humedecerse los ojos. Después de todo el día patrullando/guiñando los tenía resecos y se les empezaba a enrojecer.

Guiño. Guiño. Sonrisa.

"¿Esa mujer no estaba antes en la plaza? Si tan falta está de coqueteos ¡búsquese marido!"

Suprimió un suspiro de cansancio. Deseaba acabar la ronda para poder encerrarse en su habitación lejos de la vista, su vista, de cualquier mujer. Por suerte ya tomaban el camino de regreso al Templo Sagrado. Pero sólo de pensar en que en su habitación le esperaba una montaña de papeleo, en vez de encontrar consuelo, hacía que sus ojos le picaran más.

Se giró hacia su vice-capitán dispuesto a entablar conversación. Suspiró y volvió la vista al frente.

Guiño. Guiño. Beso.

En ese momento no se le ocurría nada que decirle. Durante la ronda le había pedido un informe sobre el pelotón y sobre los nuevos rumores que circulaban por la ciudad, le preguntó sobre su día libre y se interesó sobre sus planes para la noche. Se enfadó consigo mismo. Tendría que haberse organizado mejor esos descansos de guiños. Un error que hacía años que no cometía. Pero es que tenía los ojos tan pero taaaaaan cansados. Llevaba tres noches que apenas dormía. Y cuando lo hacía sólo veía papeles y letras.

Sonrisa. Guiño. Guiño. Sonrisa.

"Habitación. Habitación. Habitación"

Guiño. Sonrisa. Beso.

"Habitación. Habitación"

-Habitación. Habitación.

-Capitán.

Tormenta se giró hacia su vice-capitán. Estaba tan concentrado pensado en su dormitorio que no se dio cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta.

-Yo también me la llevaría a mi habitación- dijo mirando descaradamente a una rubia pechugona.

Años de duro entrenamiento transformaron el sonrojo que quería cubrir su rostro en una sonrisa seductora. Un guiño con beso fue lanzado hacia la mujer en cuestión, que lo recibió coqueta.

-¡Oh! El Capitán ya tiene un nuevo objetivo- dijo un caballero a su espalda.

Ceo sonrió irónico. Mucha de la fama que tenía el Caballero Tormenta, al menos en su caso, la creaba la gente de su alrededor.

Seguían la marcha cuando de entre la gente distinguió una cabeza rojo ardiente. Tormenta sonrió para si mismo. Por fin podría tomarse su merecido descanso.

-Fuego- saludó cuando llegó a la altura de su compañero.

-¡Tormenta!- respondió con su fuerte voz.- Que difícil eres de ver. ¿Dónde te metiste anoche?

Un montón de oídos se agudizaron a su alrededor.

-Estaba ocupado- sonrió con picardía.

-En tu habitación, ¿no?-rió palmeándole fuertemente la espalda.- Tienes que dejar descansar tu cuerpo. Con anoche, ¿cuántas fueron?

-Tres (noches de trabajo)- respondió alzando tres dedos.

Fuego lanzó un silbido.

-Tormenta, no eres un hombre. ¡Eres un superhombre!- dijo con admiración.

Ambos capitanes ignoraron los murmullos que levantaba su conversación.

-Pues mientras tú estabas ocupado en tu habitación el resto teníamos una reunión.- continuó cruzándose de brazos. -Que aburrido.

Tormenta sonrió. Habían llegado donde quería llegar.

-¿Por qué no aprovechamos y me explicas sobre qué tratasteis en la reunión?

Así, el resto del camino Tormenta fingió prestar atención a la explicación de Fuego sobre la reunión, de la cual ya conocía todos los detalles. Así como también ignorar los rumores que salían de su pelotón, que decían que el Capitán Caballero Tormenta había faltado a una reunión de Capitanes por estar con tres mujeres en su habitación.

Tormenta suspiró. Lo que sea por sus ojos.

Rumores. Fin.

* * *

Y aquí la segunda historia. Muchas gracias Sirae y KuwaNeko. Espero que esta historia también os guste.

Nos vemos en el siguiente


	3. Mujeres

_3. Mujeres_

En este mundo donde los dioses existen, todo el mundo sabe que las religiones se inventaron para que pudieran rivalizar entre ellos. Y todo el mundo en este continente sabe que una de las religiones más conocidas y antiguas es la de la Diosa de la Luz.

Como todo el continente sabe la Iglesia de la Diosa de la Luz se divide en el Templo Sagrado y en el Salón de la Luz. Y como todo el continente sabe, el Templo Sagrado es la fuerza armada de la Iglesia de la Diosa de la Luz, cuyos Caballeros Santos se encargan de mantener la paz y el orden entre los hijos de la Diosa. Y como todo el continente sabe, los caballeros de esta iglesia están comandados por doce Capitanes Caballeros Santos, cada uno con una personalidad y características únicas y definitorias, que se han ido pasando de generación en generación desde los primeros Caballeros Santos. Y de eso hace ya treinta y ocho generaciones.

Como todo el continente sabe, el Caballero Tierra no sólo es uno de los miembros de la facción de los Buenos y Cálidos de los Caballeros Santos, sino que también es el mejor y más querido amigo del Caballero Sol.

Es una persona buena, honesta, leal y sincera. Su cuerpo musculoso oculta una personalidad muy tímida e incluso tiende al tartamudeo cuando se siente nervioso. Nerviosismo que se incrementará ante la presencia de una mujer.

Y es que, como todo el continente sabe, el puro del Caballero Tierra se siente intimidado por las mujeres. Por eso, con ellas se pone nervioso, se sonroja, se mira los pies… por no saber cómo tratar con ellas. Pero precisamente este comportamiento tímido divierte y llena de ternura a las mujeres que se cruzan en su camino. Y muchas de ellas piensan en secreto "¿Por qué no puedo ser yo quién le cure de su timidez?".

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

Desde la protección que le ofrecía un corredor lateral miró hacia su objetivo. Morena, ojos azules, piel fina, curvas de infarto y, por lo que pudo descubrir, sólo llevaba un mes en el Salón de la Luz.

Sonrió malicioso al ver que las otras dos sacerdotisas se marchaban dejándola sola. Fue el momento en el que Georgo dio paso al Caballero Tierra. Al menos aparentemente.

Con paso inseguro, mirada baja y rostro honesto salió de su escondite.

El sonido de sus pasos alertó a la sacerdotisa que se giró para ver quien se acercaba. Se asombró al reconocerlo.

-Buenas tardes Caballero Tierra.- saludó sin ocultar su emoción. Era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de uno de los capitanes de los Caballeros Santos.

-Bu-buenas tardes her-hermana- respondió sonrojado al detenerse a su lado.

"Que tierno"- pensó la sacerdotisa. -¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Tierra movió la mirada nervioso antes de responder.

-Estoy bus-buscando a mi buen a-amigo Sol. ¿N-no lo habrá vi-visto?

-¿Busca al Caballero Sol?- preguntó con extrañeza.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo siento. Me temo que no le he visto.- respondió.

La desilusión cubrió el rostro de Tierra.

-Per-pero no se preocupe,- se apresuró en añadir la sacerdotisa.- si no tiene inconveniente le puedo ayudar a buscarle.

Tierra alzó la mirada mostrándole una sonrisa sincera. Y rápidamente la bajó, avergonzado, para mirarse los pies sonrojado. –No-no quisiera mo-molestarla.

Su corazón dio un salto -"Demasiado tierno".- No se preocupe, ya he terminado mi trabajo por hoy.- le tranquilizó con una dulce sonrisa.

-Gra-gracias- susurró.

Y así ambos empezaron a buscar. Primero por el Salón de la Luz y alrededores y finalmente por el Templo Sagrado. Pero sin rastro del Caballero Sol. Y no lo encontrarían. Era la merienda anual de la Reina, por lo que a esa hora Sol estaría rodeado por un montón de mujeres de la nobleza que le intentarían sonsacar el secreto de su piel tersa y su brillante cabello. Tierra sonrió interiormente. Sol no regresaría hasta la noche, así que no habría peligro de que ese bastardo lo interrumpiera.

-No está por ningún lado- suspiró la sacerdotisa.

Una nube de tristeza cubrió a Tierra.

-Pero no se preocupe- añadió rápidamente para animar al caballero- seguro que lo encontramos. ¿Es urgente lo que tiene que tratar con él?

Tierra negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo que-quería invitarle a me-merendar- respondió cabizbajo.

"Tan buen amigo"- pensó enternecida.

Tras un breve silencio Tierra alzó la mirada nervioso -¿Qué-querría acompañarme usted hermana a-a merendar?- y volvió a bajar la vista sonrojado- C-como agradecimiento po-por ayudarme ho-hoy.

La sacerdotisa le miró enternecida. –Acepto su invitación.

Él le devolvió una dulce sonrisa. –Bi-bien. Mi ha-habitación es-está en esa dirección.

-¿Su habitación?- preguntó extrañada.

-S-sí. He recibido t-té y past-teles muy b-buenos. ¿No le a-apetecen?

La sacerdotisa meditó unos segundos. Normalmente nunca iría a la habitación de un hombre al que acababa de conocer, per ¡por la Diosa! Se trataba del Caballero Tierra. ¿Qué podría pasar?

–Sí, por supuesto. Le sigo Caballero Tierra.

La habitación no era exactamente como se la había imaginado. Aunque, a decir verdad, no era algo que hubiera meditado antes.

-Lo siento. No suelo recibir vi-visitas.

Tierra le invitó a sentarse en la cama, no había otro sitio donde hacerlo, y mientras se calentaba el agua para preparar el té instaló una pequeña mesilla frente al lecho, donde colocó cubiertos y pastelillos.

Una vez todo listo sirvió el té y se sentó a su lado, en la cama. Y entonces es cuando ella lo notó. El calor de su cuerpo. El aroma de su piel. Su cuerpo musculoso. El Caballero Tierra podría desprender un aura inocente, de niño, por su timidez y manera de ser. Pero no era un niño. Sino un hombre. Y muy apuesto. Y estaban solos en la habitación. Sobre su cama. Empezó a sentir calor. Los hombros se chocaron cuando le sirvió otra taza de té. Las piernas se rozaban, casi juntas. El tono de voz fue bajando, obligándolos a inclinarse más el uno hacia el otro. Ella se sonrojó.

-Yo… no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con chi-chicas- dijo en apenas un susurro. –Pero contigo siento que podría estar hablando durante horas. –le acarició la mano suavemente. –Es como si ya te hubiera conocido antes.- y le miró intensamente con sus profundos ojos marrones.

"A la porra"- se dijo la sacerdotisa. Y eliminó la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios. Luego fue él quien los unió. Y luego…

Rato después una sacerdotisa morena, ojos azules y piel tersa caminaba hacia el Salón de la Luz sintiéndose gelatina. Aún no acababa de creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero todo había sido tan bonito, tan natural.

Recordaría para siempre como el sonrojo y la timidez de Tierra dieron paso a los jadeos y la pasión.

Ella, al igual que otras decenas de mujeres más, guardaría celosamente en su corazón el haber sido la primera mujer para el Caballero Tierra.

Mujeres. Fin.

_Epílogo_

El Caballero Sol regresaba al Templo Sagrado tras pasar la tarde en la merienda anual de la Reina.

-Capitán Caballero Sol- le llamó un caballero santo que se cruzó por el pasillo.

Sol le saludó con la benevolencia de la Diosa.

-Capitán Caballero Sol, el Capitán Caballero Tierra lo estaba buscando.

-¿El hermano Tierra?

-Sí capitán, esta tarde. Y le acompañaba una sacerdotisa.

Sol se despidió con la gracia y bendiciones de la Diosa. Aunque lo que pensaba era "Tierra, ¡maldito bastardo!".

Ahora sí, fin.

* * *

Aquí la tercera historia. Esta vez le ha tocado el turno al bueno de Tierra… ¿Para quién será la próxima?

KuwaNeko muchas gracias por el review. Espero que esta historia también te guste.


	4. Manzanas

_4. Manzanas_

En este mundo donde los dioses existen, todo el mundo sabe que las religiones se inventaron para que pudieran rivalizar entre ellos. Y todo el mundo en este continente sabe que una de las religiones más conocidas y antiguas es la de la Diosa de la Luz.

Como todo el continente sabe la Iglesia de la Diosa de la Luz se divide en el Templo Sagrado y en el Salón de la Luz. Y como todo el continente sabe, el Templo Sagrado es la fuerza armada de la Iglesia de la Diosa de la Luz, cuyos Caballeros Santos se encargan de mantener la paz y el orden entre los hijos de la Diosa. Y como todo el continente sabe, los caballeros de esta iglesia están comandados por doce Capitanes Caballeros Santos, cada uno con una personalidad y características únicas y definitorias, que se han ido pasando de generación en generación desde los primeros Caballeros Santos. Y de eso hace ya treinta y siete generaciones.

Como todo el continente sabe, el líder del Templo Sagrado y de los Caballeros Santos, además de portavoz de la Diosa de la Luz, es el Caballero Sol.

Todo el continente sabe muchas cosas sobre el Caballero Sol: es un hombre apuesto, de cabellos dorados, ojos azul cielo, piel blanca, deslumbrante sonrisa, es benevolente a más no poder, elegante y, en una palabra, perfecto.

Incluso el pequeño Caballero Sol que se está formando reúne todas estas cualidades. Y pronto todo el continente sabrá muchas cosas sobre este Caballero Sol, en formación. Pero mientras tanto, unas pocas personas conocen cosas sobre el futuro Caballero Sol que no todo el continente sabrá. Y estas personas se alegran por poder consentir un poco al pequeño Caballero Sol.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

"Hijo, ahora que ya sabes como beber para mantener la imagen de que el Caballero Sol no puede beber, ya es hora de que aprendas como preparar tu propio licor."

"¿Preparar mi propio licor, maestro?"

"Así es. Tendrás que preparar licor para reponer el que vayas consumiendo, así como para poder dejar a tu discípulo una buena bodega. Así que dedicaremos las próximas lecciones a la elaboración de diversos tipos de licores para determinar cual se te da mejor. Y después nos centraremos en ese."

"Pero maestro, ¿por qué no comprar directamente el licor?"

"Ah… hijo, míralo de este modo: durante tu vida como Caballero Sol recurrirás frecuentemente a la bodega para olvidar tus frustraciones. Súmale el legado que deberás dejarle a tu discípulo. Ahora, recuerda también que debes gastar tu propio dinero para preparar las mascarillas corporales, mantener tu equipo de caballero y ahorrar para tu fondo de jubilación. Ahora dime, con todos estos gastos, ¿qué es mejor? ¿Comprar ingredientes baratos como agua, azúcar y frutas o licores de alta calidad?"

"…."

Unos cuantos licores después…

"Manzana."

"¿Manzana maestro?"

"Sin ninguna duda, hijo. Te centrarás en el licor de manzana. Tu siguiente tarea será preparar por tu propia cuenta y gasto un barril de licor de manzana."

El pequeño Caballero Sol caminaba pensativo rumbo al comedor. Ese mes había tenido muchos gastos por lo que no estaba seguro de poder costearse la compra de todos los ingredientes sin recurrir a su fondo. Y aún faltaban muchos días para la siguiente paga. Pero tampoco podía demorar la elaboración del licor o este no estaría listo para cuando su maestro se lo pidiese. Con algunos ingredientes no había problema. Quizás si hacía un pedido de azúcar conjunto con Emilian… Arcilan… bueno, con el pequeño Hielo, les hicieran descuento. Pero las manzanas… Hizo una mueca. Siempre había odiado las manzanas y ahora se veía ligado a ellas de por vida. Al menos su vida como Caballero Sol. ¿Por qué no le salió mejor el licor de arroz? El arroz era más barato que las manzanas. Suspiró. Al menos las manzanas no eran tan caras como las uvas de su maestro.

Instaló una radiante sonrisa en su cara y entró en el comedor. Ya estaban sirviendo la cena. Con fruta de postre.

"Mira que naranjas tan jugosas. Y que bien huelen los melocotones. Y…" Sonrió malévolamente. Cogió una manzana. Una menos que tendría que comprar.

Esa noche, mientras todo el Templo dormía, a excepción de los caballeros que hacían guardia, una figura se escabulló sigilosamente hacia la cocina. El Templo compraba cada día montones de fruta. No echarían de menos unas cuantas manzanas.

Al día siguiente, en la cocina…

-¿No quedaban más manzanas? ¡Que alguien vaya a comprar más!

Más tarde, a la hora de comer:

"Cuanto caramelo tiene el flan"- pensó con la boca llena de babas. Pero cogió una manzana.

Y durante la cena cogió una manzana de la fuente de fruta.

Y otra vez, en plena noche una sombra volvía a escabullirse hacia la cocina.

Y a la mañana siguiente en la cocina:

-Vuelven a faltar manzanas.

Y durante la comida:

"¿¡Por qué pastel de chocolate!?", y reprimiendo las lágrimas cogió una manzana.

Y a la hora de cenar:

"Una menos", pensó dándose ánimos.

Esa noche, otra vez, una sombra se dirigía a la cocina sin saber que había alguien vigilándola.

Al día siguiente, durante la comida el encargado de turno de cocina le sirvió con una sonrisa conciliadora una gran manzana al pequeño Caballero Sol.

-Cuando quiera comer manzanas no tiene que avergonzarse en pedírnoslas. Estaremos encantados de darle las que quiera.

Y así fue como Creus pudo hacer un barril de licor de manzana sin tener que comprar ninguna.

Y así fue como también todo el personal de cocina del Templo Sagrado descubrió que al futuro Caballero Sol le encantan las manzanas.

_Manzanas. Fin_

* * *

Siguiente historia lista. Aunque no me acaba de convencer. En fin, muchas gracias por leer y a Shiro y KuwaNeko por comentar.

Respondiendo a Shiro: Sol, se enteró, por supuesto, lo dedujo. Así que desde ese día redobló los esfuerzos para fastidiar los planes de Tierra. También, esa semana misteriosamente la montaña de papeleo de Tormenta disminuyó, pero en cambio la de Tierra creció.

Hasta el siguiente!


	5. Pasteles

_5. Pasteles_

En este mundo donde los dioses existen, todo el mundo sabe que las religiones se inventaron para que pudieran rivalizar entre ellos. Y todo el mundo en este continente sabe que una de las religiones más conocidas y antiguas es la de la Diosa de la Luz.

Como todo el continente sabe la Iglesia de la Diosa de la Luz se divide en el Templo Sagrado y en el Salón de la Luz. Y como todo el continente sabe, el Templo Sagrado es la fuerza armada de la Iglesia de la Diosa de la Luz, cuyos Caballeros Santos se encargan de mantener la paz y el orden entre los hijos de la Diosa. Y como todo el continente sabe, los caballeros de esta iglesia están comandados por doce Capitanes Caballeros Santos, cada uno con una personalidad y características únicas y definitorias, que se han ido pasando de generación en generación desde los primeros Caballeros Santos. Y de eso hace ya treinta y ocho generaciones.

Como todo el continente sabe, el líder del Templo Sagrado es el Caballero Sol. Y todo el continente sabe que es dentro del Templo Sagrado donde el Caballero Sol encuentra a uno de sus mayores enemigos. Y no es ningún muerto viviente ni ninguna otra criatura de la oscuridad, sino que es uno de los propios Caballeros Santos, el Caballero Juicio.

Como todo el continente sabe el Caballero Juicio es el líder de la facción de los Crueles y Fríos de los Caballeros Santos. Es el encargado de impartir justicia, de castigar a los criminales. Es todo lo opuesto al Caballero Sol: cruel, severo, siempre vistiendo de negro y nunca sonriendo. Hay voces que opinan que tan cruel persona no puede considerarse un Caballero Santo. Pero hay cosas que no todo el continente sabe que hace que algunas personas no opinen lo mismo.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o

Aún recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, hará… ¿unos diez años?, cuando todavía era un niño. Y si lo recordaba era por la buena impresión que le causó.

Entró en la pastelería y de manera muy educada preguntó si tenía pasteles de arándanos. Desde entonces iba frecuentemente, siempre sobre la misma hora y siempre pidiendo pastel de arándano.

Este niño le recordaba a otro niño casi castaño que también iba a su pastelería, pero que desde hacía poco tiempo había dejado de ir. Curiosamente ambos tendrían la misma edad y ambos siempre pedían pastel de arándano. A veces pensaba que era como si un niño hubiera substituido al otro.

Un día sintió curiosidad sobre su pequeño cliente. Así que cuando el niño salió de la tienda avisó a su ayudante para que vigilara el negocio y ella salió discreta tras él. El seguimiento duró hasta llegar al Templo Sagrado, donde el niño escaló con experiencia uno de los muros laterales. Sonrió enternecida. Así que era uno de los pequeños caballeros que se saltaba el toque de queda para comprar pasteles.

Desde entonces intentaba guardar los mejores y más dulces pasteles para su pequeño cliente.

Fue pasando el tiempo, veía como el niño crecía y aunque se volvía más serio y su rostro más rígido seguía siendo tan educado como al principio. Poco a poco las visitas iban disminuyendo, aunque siempre que iba pedía su pastel de arándano. Un día se sorprendió cuando su pequeño cliente, aunque ya no era tan pequeño, se presentó cubierto por una capa con capucha. Desde ese día se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie antes de entrar en la pastelería.

Pero más se sorprendió cuando un día vio a su cliente acompañando a su maestro. Ese día se juró a si misma que haría pasteles más deliciosos si así podía ayudar a aliviar la pesada carga que soportaban sus jóvenes hombros.

Y ahí estaba ahora él, montando en su negro caballo, vistiendo su negro ropaje y con su negro cabello destellando reflejos azabaches con el sol. Su pequeño cliente había crecido hasta convertirse en un apuesto hombre joven.

En ese momento la calle enmudeció al estrellarse un tomate contra el Caballero Juicio. Él, calmadamente, sacudió el tomate de su ropa e hizo que su caballo lo aplastara mientras le decía fríamente al culpable:

-Si algo como esto ocurre de nuevo, esto es lo que te pasará a ti.

Minutos después, con el culpable huido y el Caballero Juicio siguiendo la marcha como si nada hubiese ocurrido, las personas empezaban a recuperarse por la conmoción y a susurrar sobre ello.

-Esa persona está demente.

-Atreverse a hacerle eso al Caballero Juicio.

-Sería más seguro tirarle piedras al Rey.

-Más vale que salga de la ciudad si no quiere sufrir su ira.

Cruel. Severo. Rencor. Venganza…

Miró a su alrededor ofendida. ¿Acaso no vieron que el Caballero Juicio lo dejó pasar? ¿A qué venía todo eso? Si hubiera querido tomar represalias ya lo hubiera hecho. ¿Qué no tenían respeto? ¿Y qué si era el Caballero Juicio? También era un Caballero Santo, un servidor de la Diosa de la Luz. Además una persona a la que le gustara tanto los pasteles no podía ser mala persona. Y ella lo sabía.

_Pasteles. Fin._

* * *

Ahora sí, por fin Juicio (corazones) tiene su propia historia. Si alguien se pregunta porque va menos a la pastelería, la respuesta es… Hielo.

Y hasta aquí esta mini historia, y hasta aquí también "Todo el Continente Sabe". Pero no sé si será un adiós definitivo. Espero que a medida de que vaya leyendo LSK (y releyendo) se me ocurran más malentendidos que tiene el continente entero. Si esto ocurre añadiré más capítulos.

Muchas gracias a Shiro, Blacklily, Sei-Larouss, Chesire.02, SoLuna, Yoru1510 (para mí Sol es un príncipe de shonen-ai / yaoi XD), Icsu11 y barbara por leer y, sobretodo, por vuestros comentarios^^.

Sólo me falta decir: volveré.


End file.
